


Blame the weather

by Carzekiel101



Series: Pregnancy series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, episode tag s09e11 Bounty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzekiel101/pseuds/Carzekiel101
Summary: Carol is pissed...
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Series: Pregnancy series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758478
Kudos: 7





	Blame the weather

**Blame the weather**

Disclaimer: They`re not mine. Not making any profit. Just having some fun.

Carol was irritated. No, scratch that. She was pissed and getting more so by the minute, everything around her just adding to her foul mood. She tried not to let it on, but she knew Ezekiel sensed that something was off. Good for him he didn`t question her about it, just glancing at her every so often. She ignored him as best as she could.

The day had started out pleasant enough. Her, Ezekiel and Jerry had left the Kingdom early in the morning to meet with Jesus in order to fix him up with some urgently needed medical supplies for Hilltop. It had been a nice surprise that he was accompanied by Tara given that there hadn`t been much contact with Alexandria lately.

Now they were on their way back home. It was after noon already and unusually warm for this time of year, the sun shining down brightly from a cloudless sky. The brightness hurt her eyes and she was sweating, not something that Carol appreciated much. She was squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

Glancing back longingly at the back of their wagon Carol considered for a moment to ask Ezekiel to stop so she could trade places with Jerry. She would have loved to lie down for a while, maybe even take a short nap. Knowing that Ezekiel would be worried about her well-being, Carol stubbornly decided against it, keeping her seat next to her husband.

Groaning, she stretched her legs out, resting her head against the headrest and closing her eyes against the blinding sun. Ezekiel threw her a sympathetic look. Even with his long black coat laying discarded in the back he was still feeling pretty damn uncomfortable under all his armor.

“Too bad these things don`t come with an appropriate air condition” he tried to joke.

Biting back a snarky remark Carol just nodded slightly. It wasn`t his fault that she was feeling miserable. Neither was it Jerry`s who was happily chatting away in the back of the wagon, completely oblivious to her change in mood. Carol tried to zoom him out. Although she was really happy for him and Nabila, right now she just couldn`t muster the strength to pretend any more excitement about the baby news. Trying to find a somewhat comfortable position, Carol closed her eyes, hoping they`d be home soon.

Just her luck that hope wasn`t fulfilled. They were forced to take a detour because of a small herd of walkers blocking their way. As far as Carol was concerned, they could have taken them out easily, taking the direct way home. She really would have loved to kick some walker ass. But Ezekiel didn`t want to risk anything.

By the time they made it back to the Kingdom it was late afternoon and Carol felt like screaming. She practically jumped off the wagon, ignoring her husband`s helping hand. She brushed past him without a word, more or less running towards their home.

As soon as she was inside, she started tearing at her clothes, needing to get out of them as fast as she could. Kicking the door of their bedroom shut behind her she dropped everything on the floor, then stepped into the adjoining bathroom and under the shower. When the cold water hit her overheated body, Carol let out a deep sigh of relief.

The shower worked miracles, not only washing away the grime of the day but also lifting her spirits again. Stepping out of it, Carol felt like herself again. She looked at herself in the mirror, sticking her tongue out to herself. She knew she`d probably been a little bitchy after their run-in with the walkers but she couldn`t help it. Turning away, she shrugged her shoulders. If Ezekiel would call her on it, she would just blame the damned heat.

After donning some fresh clothes that were more suitable for the current weather condition, Carol made her way through the Kingdom to the public kitchen, checking if any help was needed there. She liked to help preparing the meals, most of the times working side by side with Nabila and often joined by Henry. Today she was glad that Nabila wasn`t there.

Seeing that no help was needed, Carol grabbed a basket and filled it with some fresh vegetables and salad that she needed for dinner, then headed back home. She was glad she didn`t run into anybody on her way back, least of all Jerry. She feared she might snap at him after all if she saw his grinning face again today.

Snickering at her own mood swings, Carol stepped through the gates of the royal garden, almost bumping into her son who came running down the stairs of their home.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Henry grinned at her, waving the old leather glove and a baseball in front of her face that Ezekiel miraculously had managed to find for Henry`s last birthday.

“Playing baseball with some of the kids.”

Seeing the food in the basket Carol was carrying he dutifully added “Unless you need some help here, Mom.”

“I`ve got this” she smiled lovingly at him. “Have fun. But don`t be late for dinner.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Kissing her cheek, Henry happily disappeared through the gates.

Carol busied herself with preparing a light meal that consisted of lots of fresh vegetables as well as self-made pasta. Though she liked helping in the public kitchen, her, Ezekiel and Henry usually preferred to have their meals at home. They sat down together as often as they could, enjoying their family time together.

Sure enough, both her boys showed up on time, helping to set the table and carry everything outside. The heat had faded enough to enjoy the evening outside in the garden. After finishing dinner, they cleaned up together then went back outside. Carol took her favorite place on the cushioned sofa watching Ezekiel and Henry play baseball together.

Later Carol was lying on their bed, listening to Ezekiel rummaging around in the bathroom, a smile on her lips. She`d been tempted to join him in the shower but decided against it, instead taking up residence in the middle of the bed, her back propped up against the headboard.

“You`re looking comfy over there.”

Ezekiel was casually leaning against the doorframe, his deep voice sending shivers up and down her spine. He was only wearing a pair of loose boxer shorts, studying her intensely. Carol stared back, her eyes wandering over his magnificent body before fixing her gaze on his.

Slowly, she started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her skin to him bit by bit. Pushing the fabric out of the way, she then raised her knees, bending them a little to give him an unrestricted view of her body. She wasn`t ashamed to show her needs to him, knowing that Ezekiel cherished her trust in him.

The look on his face turned feral, making Carol`s heart race out of control in anticipation, her stomach muscles quivering. For a moment, Ezekiel just looked at her, taking in her beauty before he crawled over her on the bed like a big graceful cat.

“Is there anything you want, my Queen?”

Her hands went to his face, her thumbs sensually caressing his full lips while she opened her legs further to him, showing him where she wanted him.

Ezekiel smiled under her touch, rubbing his cheek against her palm.

“You`ve been cranky today.”

He couldn`t stop himself from teasing her, putting the most adorable pout on his wife`s face. She mumbled something that sounded vaguely like “darn weather”. Chuckling, Ezekiel leaned down to kiss the pout away. Carol`s hands immediately went around his neck, pulling him closer, returning the kiss eagerly.

Ezekiel slowly made his way down her neck, nipping and licking every inch of her beautifully freckled skin. When he closed his lips around her nipple, Carol arched her back, a deep moan escaping her parted lips. Ezekiel sucked the rosy bud thoroughly before switching to the other one, giving it the same treatment. By the time he made his way further down her body, Carol was squirming underneath him, unsuccessfully trying to rub herself against him.

Ezekiel was in no hurry. He loved the taste of her skin, the feeling of her soft flesh under his fingertips. Very slowly he kissed his way down her body, ignoring the insistent push of her hands, instead trailing down her right leg to her calf, then switching to the left one, working his way up again.

Hovering over her center, he paused.

“Carol.”

Raising up on her elbows she looked down at his grinning face.

“You`re glistening.”

His hoarse voice sped her pulse up even further. With a lot of effort, Carol managed to croak out two words.

“Smug bastard.”

Satisfied with her reaction, Ezekiel lowered his face, deeply inhaling the scent of her arousal before sticking out his tongue and lapping up her sweet essence. While his mouth was busy licking and sucking, his thumb simultaneously stroked her clit, bringing her ever closer to her release. When he pushed two fingers inside of her, Carol let out a small cry, her hands fisting the bedsheets in a death grasp as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her.

When she came back from her high, she looked directly into her husband`s shining eyes. Grabbing his face, she pulled him down for a feverish kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on his tongue, mixed with his unique flavor.

“That was good.”

Carol smiled up at him lovingly. Even after almost three years she was still amazed that Ezekiel took obvious pleasure in pleasuring her. He was unlike any other man she`d ever been with. Not that there had been many. She didn`t regret that. With him, she found everything she ever dared to hope for and so much more.

As Ezekiel started peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone, Carol let her hands trail over his broad shoulders, down his back until she grabbed his delicious rear, pulling him to her. His hardness was throbbing between them. Sneaking a hand between their bodies, Carol started stroking him firmly. Groaning, Ezekiel buried his face in her neck, his hips moving against her.

It felt wonderful but it wasn`t enough. Taking both her hands in his, Ezekiel brought them up over her head, lacing their fingers together. Positioning himself at her entrance he looked down at his beautiful wife.

“I love you” he said, sweetly rubbing his nose against hers, then giving her a peck on the lips.

He entered her in a swift move, making both of them cry out in pleasure.

Ezekiel set a steady rhythm, dragging out slowly, then pushing himself back in to the hilt, hitting her just right every time he entered her. Slowly increasing his pace, he brought them closer to the edge but did not allow either of them to crash over it.

He knew Carol couldn`t take it anymore when she threw her head back, a soft sob escaping her. Ezekiel hit her harder, rising up on his knees and elbows for further leverage. Grabbing her chin tenderly, he made her look at him, not stilling his movement for a second.

They were both covered in sweat, panting. Carol dug her nails into his arms.

“Please.”

That just always did him in.

Pressing his lips to hers in a hard kiss, Ezekiel let go any remnants of restraint, the power of her orgasm triggering his own. Carol wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him as close to her body as humanly possible. They kept kissing and stroking each other wherever they could reach as their heartbeats slowly returned to normal. The soft breeze from the open window helped cooling their overheated bodies.

Eventually, Ezekiel rolled to his back, bringing Carol with him so that she lay sprawled on top of him. Absentmindedly he started playing with the strands of her hair, something he`d come to love since she decided to let it grow. Sighing contentedly, Carol snuggled in closer, her whole body relaxing against him.

“Feeling all better now?”

His voice was soft and low, teasing her just a little. Raising up on her arms on his chest, Carol looked at him with a bemused little smile on her face.

“Why, yes, I am. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my Queen.”

Carol rolled her eyes at him but didn`t say anything. She wouldn`t admit it out loud, but she secretly loved when he called her that.

“You wanna talk about what pissed you off today?”

“I wasn`t pissed” she started to say. “I was just –“

The knowing look on his face cut her off.

“I know what you`re thinking. And you`re wrong.” She paused. “I wasn`t jealous.”

“It`s okay if you were, my Love” Ezekiel replied. “I was, too.”

The small flicker of sadness in his eyes made her heart clench. She knew it. She had noticed the small changes in his posture, his voice after Jerry had dropped the baby news on them this morning. Ezekiel was a great actor, but she knew him better than anyone else. She had noticed, knew what was going on in his mind and that`s what pissed her off in the first place. Carol hated to see him sad. Especially when it was unnecessary.

Rolling off of him, she lay on her side beside him, head propped up on her elbow.

“There`s no need to be jealous.”

Ezekiel mimicked her pose, placing his hand on her hip, drawing lazy circles with his thumb.

“I know. I`ve been feeling guilty about it all day.”

Carol put her fingers on his lips to silence him, shaking her head.

“No. You don`t understand. There really is NO need to be jealous.”

Reaching for his hand, she put it low on her belly, holding it there. A small frown appeared on Ezekiel`s face, his eyes darting down to where their hands were joined, then back to his wife`s face. She just looked at him with a soft smile on her face, waiting for him to understand.

When he finally spoke, his voice was unsteady, barely more than a whisper.

“Are you saying that you are – that we are – pregnant, too?”

The smile on her face widened, her blue eyes shining with happiness and love.

Grinning, Ezekiel reached for her face to place a kiss on her lips.

“I can`t tell you how happy you make me, my Love. I had almost given up hope for this to happen.”

“I know. Me, too.” A single tear slid down her cheek which he brushed away with his thumb tenderly.

“I`ve been planning on telling you today. Just not like this. Jerry pretty much ruined my surprise.”

That adorable pout was back on her face, making him chuckle.

“Can`t blame him for telling us. He`s all excited. I really can relate to that feeling.”

“Sure you do. But let`s keep this to ourselves. Just for a little bit.”

Ezekiel knew better than to argue with her and right in this moment he didn`t care. If Carol wanted to keep their sweet little secret for a while that was just fine with him. He was content knowing that the love of his life, his beautiful Queen, was carrying his child.

Life just couldn`t get any more perfect than this.


End file.
